To Me
by Indigoblak
Summary: A/U. Vegeta's not yet a Super Saiyan, so he goes into the time chamber to train. But he's not alone. Who is this mysterious person with strange powers? What can they offer a proud Saiyan Prince? R&R!
1. Beginnings

Okay, firstly I'd like to say that I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z. Now that's out of my system, Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind if reviewing. Before each chapter there will be some song lyrics (I don't own these either – the song title and artist will be written underneath to give due credit.). The lyrics should help to set the feel of the scene or the characters; it should be obvious.

:Thinking:

"Talking"

_~Telepathic~_

Well, I think that's it. Enjoy!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

To Me 

Chapter One: Beginnings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

**_(Fighter – Christina Aguilera)_**__

As the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber swung closed behind him, Vegeta surveyed what was to be his home for the next year. To his left was a small, but well equipped kitchen with an enormous fridge and pantry. 

_:I wonder if that will last me the year.:_ He thought.

Separated from the kitchen by a wooden screen was a king sized bed and a cupboard for his clothing and to his right was a small bathroom area. A few strides forward and he was in the lounge area with two matching couches facing each other and a coffee table in between. Vegeta looked down at them and sneered.

"Weak humans. They think of their comfort even in a training facility."

"Well, where else would you sit down and talk?" A voice asked him.

His head snapped upwards and his eyes sought the owner of the question. There was nothing but whiteness beyond the living quarters.

"I demand to know who said that. Show yourself at once!"

"That's no way to speak to your roomie." The voice came from everywhere at once. "If we're going to be here a while, we may at least try to get on."

Vegeta bared his teeth as his temper flared. 

"If you don't reveal yourself, I'll blast you out." A small ball of red energy formed above his right index finger as proof that he would indeed carry out his threat. "There aren't many places to hide in here. I'll find you eventually."

A small laugh. There! In front of him. He smiled to himself as he pointed in its direction. 

"Eventually." Came the voice again as two lavender coloured eyes appeared in the whiteness. "But then, how would you survive without a bed, a kitchen, food? I thought you Saiyans had huge appetites?"

Vegeta stepped back in surprise and instantly hated himself for it. The red ball grew to the size of a small asteroid as it fed on his rage.

"Show. Yourself. Now!" He spat, sounding feral. _:Then we'll see who's laughing.:_

A sigh. "Very well." The voice answered.

The clear lavender eyes before him winked out and a bluish-purple haze formed.

_:What is this?:_ Vegeta thought. _:This energy feels so… strange.:_

All of a sudden, the haze grew incredibly bright. So bright, Vegeta had to turn his face away and shield his eyes. Then, he felt something snap and the light was gone. He looked back, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden change. Where there had once been mist, there now stood a slim figure about the same height as himself.

"Sorry about that. I probably should have warned you."

The voice was distinctly feminine now, and slightly elemental to his sensitive ears. His vision cleared.

"A… A woman?"

The lavender eyes now belonged to a small oval face with a small nose and full deep red lips, which smiled at him. Her bright blue hair was cut short so that it spiked up wildly in all directions, with a few long pieces falling over her forehead. Her skin was a milky coffee colour and she wore a simple white singlet and a faded pair of jeans. She looked like she was in her late teens, or early twenties,  but she had an air about her of great age. He took it all in as she stared at him. 

"Well, now that you've finished looking me over, I guess I'd better introduce myself." She smiled again and extended her hand. "My name is Anysis."

Vegeta looked down at her hand and back up at her in disgust.

"What are you doing here woman?" He let his anger seep into his words. She could feel it crawling over her skin. 

_:They certainly picked a good one for me. This is going to be interesting.:_

Prince Vegeta from the planet of the same name stood glaring at her, impatient for her reply. 

_:Well, he doesn't look so bad. Maybe I caught him in a foul mood or something.:_

His black eyes burned with rage as his patience wore out. "I demand an answer woman, or I'll blast you back into the mist you came from!" He pointed the giant red ball of energy at her and, when she didn't immediately speak, he fired.

_:Here we go. I hope he's not like this all the time.:_ She shuddered at the thought as the red ball enveloped her. _:And I have to live with him.:_

Vegeta watched as the ball surrounded the strange woman. _:That's the end of her!:_

Anysis looked at the energy raging around her and sighed. _:This has got to stop.: _With that, she reached out her finger and poked the front wall. **pop!** The energy ball burst like a bubble. 

Vegeta stared at her in amazement. There the woman stood, totally untouched, with a finger pointed at him. 

"Vegeta, you're wasting your time trying to kill me." She let her arm drop. "I suggest you put that energy into training." 

"Uh." Vegeta gasped. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a great deal about you, my prince." She inclined her head as she said 'prince'. _:Well, he is royalty, even if he is a little… uncivilised.:_

He smirked and folded his arms over his chest. 

"At least you know where respect is due."

Her eyes narrowed. _:He's one of those is he?:_

"I honour the title, not the man. Respect must be earned."

"You…" Vegeta growled, unfolding his arms. He phased out and appeared just in front of where the woman was standing, reaching out to grab her throat. But he found himself grasping thin air.

"Where? What?"

"Oh this won't do at all." Came her voice from behind him. 

He spun around to see the woman walking through the lounge towards the kitchen. 

"Come back here woman. I am not brushed aside so easily." He used his 'I always get what I want' tone. 

She just ignored him and kept looking around.

"Only one bed, an open bathroom with a tiny bathtub. What's the point in training your butt off if you can't relax properly in your down time?"

Vegeta grit his teeth. He phased over in front of her, but now she was over near the bed. _:Infuriating woman! Just wait until I get my hands on her!:_

Anysis threw herself onto the bed, lying back to test how comfortable it was. _:Very nice. The sheets are a bit rough, though I'll soon fix that.:_

Vegeta suddenly appeared next to the bed, his hands in fists, the vein in his forehead bulging. She raised an eyebrow. 

"You'd better watch that blood pressure of yours, we don't want you up and dying on us."

"Why you…" He pounced… and blinked. She was gone. He rocked back on his heels, not believing his eyes.

"Look, I'm flattered that you'd chase me around, but shouldn't you be training or something?" The woman stood next to him, her arms folded. 

He practically roared as he threw himself at her, then watched as she phased away, inches from his grasp. The floor was looming nearer, but he had stopped falling.

"What have you done to me woman?!" Vegeta bellowed as he tried to move. The force holding him tightened and rudely flipped him over onto his back. He was angry until he realised that her arms were still folded. Nothing was touching him!

Anysis walked up to stand over the floating prince. 

"I should have let you fall, you know. It might just have knocked some sense into that head of yours." 

Vegeta glared at her, murderous intent clearly etched on his face.

"Well, you certainly won't become a Super Saiyan this way."

His face went blank. _:How does she know that?:_

"I know it because I know you. I have been watching you and your ah… friends…for a very long time." 

"Uh!" Vegeta gasped, shocked. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

She smiled down at him. _~I read your thoughts.~_ Her voice said in his mind. _~I'm telepathic. To a degree.~_

Anysis laughed when she saw that he understood. "I find it amusing that someone who obviously knows very little about me should dismiss me so quickly as 'weak'. But…" _:Remember your diplomacy training.:_  She sighed, looking down at her feet. "I'm also in the wrong. I have offended you, and I apologise."

She slowly raised Vegeta upright and released him from her power. 

The woman looked up at him under a veil of thick, black lashes. He had felt whatever had been holding him release and he stood staring at her, curious.

_:What it she?:_

He saw a flash of surprise flitter across her features when he didn't try to attack her and then… _:Is that hope?:_

She smiled at him. "Perhaps a small peace offering is in order?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Oooooooohhhhhh! What will Anysis give Vegeta? How will he react? Find out in the next exciting instalment:

To Me Chapter 2: An Offering 


	2. An Offering

Welcome back! If you're reading this, then you've liked chapter one and you're back for more fun. That, or you just want to know what she gives him. :o) Oh and Dragonball Z, I don't own it. Thanks! 

:_Thoughts:_

"Talking"

%%%%%%%%%%%%

                                                                       To Me                                                                            Chapter 2: An Offering 

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**                                                                                                I  
                                                                       Received this gift from you  
                                                 Pleasantly surprised, I never thought you'd realize   
                                                                                      that maybe  
                                                                                                I  
                                                                         Have taken this from you  
                                                           If I was deserving, who am I to disagree  
                                                    How can I refuse this, even if I don't deserve it?**

**                                                                                 (Sugar – Gift)**

"Peace offering?"

"Yes. Hmmm. Perhaps something to help you train? But what?" She tapped her index finger on her lips as she thought. 

:An interesting creature. I must learn more. Lips… NO! What am I thinking?: 

"Ah! I've got just the thing. And this should keep you out of my hair while I make some changes around here."

She held her left palm over her right and closed her eyes. A soft purple glow shone from between her hands and she grinned, opening her eyes again.

"I'm especially proud of these. I designed them myself."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as she revealed the gift.

"A deck of cards? You're proud of a deck of cards?" He laughed haughtily. "Maybe I don't know you that well. You seemed intelligent to me."

"Stupid is the man who mocks the sorceress, for when he is a frog, he shall mock her no more." Anysis quoted an old saying from her home town. She grinned as he stopped his laughing and glared at her.

"Of course, as a frog you are of no use to me." She held out the small deck of silver cards to him, fanning them out between her fingers. "Pick a card, any card."

"You're not serious woman. I'm not going to play games with you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Just pick a card or I'll pick one for you."

"Fine." He reached out for a card, but paused, hesitant as to which one he should take. Anysis watched him closely. _:Mmm. Those arms look so nice and strong. I wonder how they'd feel wrapped around me. No wait. You're not supposed to think that! Stop it Anysis, you've got a job to do.:_

Vegeta finally settled on a card in the middle of the pack, turning it over expectantly.

"What…What is the meaning of this? This card is blank!"

She raised an eyebrow and straightened the pack, her eyes never leaving his. "Is it?"

"I said it was, woman. You -" 

She cut him off. "Why don't you look at it again?" 

"I - " Vegeta started, but stopped when he noticed a odd tingling sensation in his fingers. On the card was now a single word. _:What is this magic?:_

She concentrated and the pack returned to energy form. Vegeta was staring at the card in his hand with a peculiar look on his face. She was nervous and excited at the same time. _:I wonder what they're going to be like. I hope he likes them.:_ She licked her lips in anticipation. 

"What does it say?"

He looked up at her, anger returning to his face.

"This is supposed to help me train? Bah woman! I'm not a brainless fool like Kakkarot." He threw the offending item at her, disgusted. But the card stopped mid-air and stood up on its end. 

"Oh, well. I'll know what you picked soon enough, seeing that you activated it and all. And Goku is not stupid at all. He just happens to think more with his heart than his head." 

_:Was that admiration in her voice?: _He frowned.

The card had begun to glow, stretching and elongating until it was as tall as Anysis. 

"You'd better take a few steps back Vegeta." She stated, moving back herself. "There's really no telling what might happen."

"What! You mean you don't know what it's going to do?" Vegeta was going to rant and rave, but she cut him off again.

"They were created for a great warrior," she paused, looking hurt, "but I see I may have made a mistake in giving them to you."

With that, the card stopped glowing and she reached out to retrieve it. Vegeta grumbled to himself, brows knitted in frustration. _:There's a strange energy coming from that thing. Strangely familiar. I must know more.:_

"Damn woman, you've aroused my curiosity. I must know what that is."

Anysis grinned at him, folding her arms. "Maybe now is a good time to lay down some ground rules."

He grit his teeth. _:Here we go.: _

"One. My name is Anysis. You will have to use it, especially if you want something from me. Two. My bathing time is my time and I don't like to be disturbed." She cleared her throat. "And finally, don't touch the box."

He raised an eyebrow. "What box?"

"That one." She pointed to the coffee table to his left. On it was a small blue and silver box covered with strange symbols. 

He was immediately overcome by a need to touch it. _:I could wait until she was asleep. She'd never know.:_

"Oh, I'd know. Trust me on that." She glared at him. 

"Woman, stay out of my head!"

"I'd better, before I get sucked into the void."

"That's it woman! You've spoken your last." He phased over in front of her, bringing back his hand to slap her. Fingers like steel wrapped around his wrist as she stared at him defiantly, her arms still folded.

"Interesting that you should pick this card first." 

                                                                              %%%%%%%%%%%

                                                   What card?! What card?! Check it out in the next instalment

                                                                                          To Me 

**                                                                                  Chapter 3: Twice**


	3. Twice

Dragonball Z: Not owned by me. (Hey that rhymes!) Thanks so much for reading my story! Please review! :o) _:Thoughts:_ "Talking" 

                                                           %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

                                                                       To Me                                                                                 Chapter 3: Twice 

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                             Look upon yourself  
                                                            Imagine you are two  
                                                      Power lies within this is true  
                                                Can't you see its clear like a mirror  
                                              It's all within what you're searching for

                                                (Yngwie Malmsteen - Magic Mirror)

She turned to her defender and bowed her head slightly in appreciation. 

"Thank you Vegeta."

"What?" His head whipped around and he came face to face with himself. Deep obsidian eyes stared back at him, a smirk on its face.

"Anytime." It answered with a voice the same as his own.

"Uh! What is this?" Vegeta gasped.

"Your present. Not so bad now, is it?"

"But… that's me!" _:Do I really look like that?: _

"No. He's the 'same' card from your deck."

His double grinned at him, as though he knew much more than Vegeta thought.

"Vegeta-same is your precise replica, a reflection of you if you wish. He has all your fighting skills and strategies, knows everything about you and your life and…" She paused for effect. "He is your absolute equal in strength. Impressed?"

He was, but he'd never admit it to her.

"I'll be warming up while you two talk." 

His voice again. _:This is getting a bit weird.:_ Vegeta looked back at the woman when his double phased over into the open space and began stretching.

"Warm up?"

Anysis couldn't help but smile dreamily at her creation doing push-ups on one hand. _:Mmm. I do make them well.:_ Vegeta cleared his throat and she turned back to see the confused look on his face. 

She sighed. "What, did you honestly think that I'd make your double just so you could sit and look at each other?"

He glared at her, baring his teeth.

"Take it out on him. He's your first sparring partner." She pointed over at Vegeta-same in the middle of a flurry of kicks and punches.

The way she said 'first sparring partner' bothered him. Vegeta grunted. 

"So he's exactly the same as me?"

"Well, not exactly." Anysis frowned. "It's actually impossible to have two beings who are exactly the same in the one dimension. If he was, then the card would have just disappeared."

"I don't see anything different about him."

She chuckled. "Of course you don't. If I had made it physical, he wouldn't truly be your equal."

"So what is it?"

She looked at him, as if debating whether or not to tell him.

"Spit it out woman!" Vegeta yelled through gritted teeth.

His double suddenly froze mid-kick and glared menacingly at him.

"What is your problem?!" Vegeta yelled at his twin, hands in fists at his side.

Anysis answered. "His problem is that you don't know who you're yelling at, and he does."

"What?" Vegeta stepped back, stunned.

His double, apparently satisfied with his reaction, went back to his warm up.

"He knows who and what I am, where I'm from and why I'm here. But I suppose the greatest difference is his reason for fighting."

"He needs no reason! The warrior is in our Saiyan blood. That is good enough."

She just looked at him as if she were bored. "Maybe for you it is. You will find, however, that an opponent with something to fight for will be very hard to beat."

"I'm ready Anysis." Vegeta-same's voice came from behind them. 

She spun around and flashed him a dazzling smile. _:Hmph. She doesn't smile at me like that.:_

"Great. Vegeta, are you ready?"

He snorted. "I'm always ready for a fight. I don't need any 'warm up'."

She shrugged. "Well, then there are only a few things you should know. Firstly, you can't kill each other. That's not a request, that is fact." She eyeballed Vegeta when he started to protest. "A death-blow will return Vegeta-same to card form or will change your clothes white. Secondly, once you go out there, past the living area," she pointed into the vast emptiness, "you won't be able to get back in here until the fight is over." 

"How are you going to do that?" Vegeta interrupted. 

His double snickered and Vegeta glared at him, daring him to say something.

_:This should be very interesting.:_ "I'm going to put up a barrier wall to protect myself and our quarters from you two. It takes far less energy for the wall than to remake all of our things." Her last comment earned her an odd look from Vegeta and a small laugh from his twin. 

"She's just full of surprises isn't she?" Vegeta-same chortled.

Anysis cleared her throat. "And lastly, the rules. There aren't any."

Vegeta smirked. _:Just the way I like it.:_

                                                                              %%%%%%%%%%%

Verrrryyy Innnterrressting. How will the fight between the two Vegetas turn out? Is Vegeta jealous of his twin? Find out in the                                                                                  following episode of 

                                                                                          To Me 

**                                                                                  Chapter 4: Form**


	4. Form

Yeah, yeah. I know I don't own DBZ. I do own a Goku action figure though. He does the Kahmehameha (I think that's how you spell it). And I'll take Vegeta if you're offering. *drool*. Ehem… Let's get on with it then. "Talking" _:Thinking:_                                                                        To Me                                                                                  Chapter 4: Form 

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**                                                             I have no home. I live within my mind.  
                                              I have no one, no one. My spirit is righteous and free.  
                                        No weapon - I carry no sword, only my hands to protect me.  
                                      No laws - I obey no laws; without honour, you'll never be free.**

**                                                              (Shadow Warrior – Blue Oyster Cult)**

"Well, if there's nothing else, I'd like to get on with the redecorating." 

He opened his mouth, but she cut him off before he could speak.

"There's no time to talk about it. Now, out!" She said as she made a shooing motion with her hands.

Vegeta glared at her and phased out. _:He doesn't look too happy.: _She thought.

Anysis turned to his double and smiled. "Fight well, and have fun."

He grinned at her, the fight already in his eyes. "You know what I'm like." He place a clenched fist over his chest in a brief salute and phased over to where the original Vegeta was standing.

_:Yes, I do.:_ She mused to herself as she walked towards the edge of the living area. 

Vegeta watched the exchange between the two with extreme dislike. He hated not knowing what his double knew, hated not having the upper hand. _:Did he just salute her?Who is she?:_

His twin appeared at his side, watching the woman approach. She stopped at the edge of their living space and clapped her hands together.

"Now you'll get a glimpse of her true power." His double spoke, never taking his eyes off the female.

Vegeta only grunted in response. _:True power huh? Intriguing.:_

She slowly pulled her hands apart, a purple bar of light between them. When her arms were shoulder width apart, she let her arms drop so that the bar floated in front of her. 

Anysis looked up at the two Vegetas watching her and smiled. _:Here goes.:_

"Llawek at epahs." The words had barely left her mouth in a whisper when the light shot out in all directions, forming a completely solid, yet transparent wall. Every now and then a bolt of purple lightning would flicker within it, giving the impression that it was alive. 

"That is supposed to withstand our attacks?" Vegeta laughed haughtily. "It looks like nothing more than some fancy glass."

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. _:I can't believe his arrogance.: _"Test it. Go on, take a shot at it. Just watch that you don't waste too much energy on it, seeing that you still have to fight Vegeta-same."

He seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Fine." His eyes narrowed at her. "But if you get killed, it's your own fault."

She half-smiled at him. "Fair enough."

With that, she turned her back on them, leaving the two alone. 

***********

"Now down to business. What shall I do first? Bedroom, bathroom, lounge?" She looked around her weighing up her options. _:I think this place needs some colour.:_ Everything around her was either white, cream, or brown with the exception of the occasional splash of green. "Hmm." Anysis snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head. "A book is what I need. On second thoughts…" she looked around her again. "Maybe a whole wall of them." 

She put her palms together, and slowly opened them like a book. There was a flicker of purple light and a bookshelf laden with books appeared before her. She scanned the titles. _:Architecture, Interior Decorating, Furniture Design. Ooohh, even paint samples!:_

Pulling out a rather large book on modern interiors, she perched herself on the edge of the nearest sofa. A short while later, with her head swimming with ideas for every 'room' in the chamber, she grabbed the next book. "Furniture Concepts. Sounds interesting." She quickly flicked through the book, taking note of design features and textures. When she was satisfied with the information she had gathered, she replaced the book and looked around her to decide on her first change.

_:Hmm. Bed first I think. It's just a copy of the original, with my own personal touches of course.:_ She walked over and stood in front of the first bed, making a square with her thumbs and forefingers. She looked through it like a camera, trying to get the entire bed into view. _:Ah, perfect!:_ There was a flash and a short time later, a small photograph appeared, floating in front of her. _:What changes to make?: _She thought as she grabbed the picture. _:Lets make it a four-poster with some heavy veils to make it dark.: _A small purple light formed on the end of her finger and she traced it up the legs of the bed and across to form the beams. Gentle sweeps of her fingertip made the veils. It all appeared on the photo in her hand. _:Now those sheets and pillows. Lets make them softer… and purple. Lilac and plum specifically.:_ She smiled. Purple was her favourite colour. When she was satisfied, she placed her entire palm over the picture, a soft purple glow emanating from it. She lifted her hand and turned it over. The photo melted into a small purple ball of energy in her hand. 

"Now, where to put it?" Anysis looked around her. 

"Well, the only other place I could really put it, is next to the other one."

She shrugged as she threw the ball into the empty space. _:Vegeta will just have to live with it.:_

The ball hovered a few feet from the ground, growing until it was the size of the bed next to it. It burst like a bubble and in front of her was her new bed. She looked over at the original and sighed. "I suppose I'd better make Vegeta's bed a little more comfortable." _:'Cause he'd probably throw a tantrum.: _She laughed softly to herself as she envisioned Vegeta on the ground, screaming and carrying on like a two year old. _:I'll check the computer data.:_

"Elra?"

"Yes, Anysis?

A tiny hologram of a pixie flickered before her eyes and she smiled. Unlike many of her peers, Anysis preferred her computer to have a form or image, rather than a flat screen. She even named it Elra, meaning 'wisdom'. "Can I see the files on the Saiyan Royal family and Prince Vegeta please?" 

"Right away." Elra disappeared and reappeared a moment later, two files in her hands. She threw them out to the side, where they enlarged until they was about the size of regular computer screens. "The first one is the general Royal file. The second is Prince Vegeta's file." 

Anysis peered at the two screens. "Do we have pictures of Vegeta's rooms?"

"No, but we do have the King and Queen's chambers, as well as aspects of the palace design and interior."

"Very well."

Elra nodded slightly and motioned to the top screen. 

"The Saiyan Royal colours are navy, gold and white. They are particularly fond of natural fibres and materials, as reflected in their furniture and clothing. Most furniture pieces are made from hand carved wood and are almost always embellished with the royal insignia, shown here." 

Pictures of the palace interior and furnishings flashed onto the screen as she spoke. Ansysis tapped her lips as she took all the information in. 

"The designer of the palace was obviously an Earth elemental." She stated, gazing at the myriad of photos.

"It is believed so, however, the castle itself is made of a native black stone, similar to that of this planet's black marble. Its architectural design allows a large amount of light and air in and creates the feeling of a huge amount of space."

"So an Earth-Fire then."

"It appears so." Elra answered, the screens going black.

"Then this is going to be easier than I first thought." _:Though it's going to take a lot of energy.:_ "Thankyou Elra, I'd better get on with it then."

"Yes, Anysis." The pixie nodded her head slightly and disappeared. 

_:Here we go.:_

****************

Vegeta was locked in a battle with himself. Literally. At the moment, they were joined hand-to-hand, pushing, pulling, and straining against each other, but going no-where.

_:How am I supposed to beat an opponent so evenly matched as my clone?: _

His double grinned. "Much better than fighting Kakarott."

"Kakarott?"

"Yes. So much more… informative… fighting one's self.

"Uh." It dawned on him. _:That's the point of this card.: _In that moment of realisation, Vegeta-same had managed to remove himself from Vegeta's grip and propel himself a few metres away. They eyed each other warily. Both were breathing heavily, sweat dripping onto the white floor far below them. They had been fighting for almost an hour now, neither gaining any distinct advantage over the other.

"Tell me … huff huff… have you tried… huff… to attack … huff… Anysis yet?" His twin panted out.

Vegeta smirked. "Aren't you … huff… supposed to know … huff… everything?"

"I was last updated from a snapshot the instant before you entered the Time Chamber. Since then, I have no idea what you've done." He mirrored Vegeta's smirk and folded his arms. "You did, didn't you? That would have been hilarious to watch."

"Hmph. If I had caught her, it wouldn't have been so amusing."

At that, his double burst out laughing. "If by some miracle you actually laid an unwanted finger on her, your victory would be very short lived. She makes Frieza's power look like that of a human infant."

Vegeta was shocked. "She's that powerful? Unbelievable!"

"Keep it in mind." His lookalike smirked. "There's one more thing for you to remember." He threw his arms out to the side. "I fight to win."

A bright light surrounded him and rushed towards a surprised Vegeta. Then…

                                                                              %%%%%%%%%%%

                          What! The end of the chapter already? Oh well, you'll just have to find out in the next episode

                                                                                           To Me

                                                                                    Chapter 5: Bare

                                                             ___________________________________


	5. Bare

Disclaimer etc etc.

                                                                                  %%%%%%%%%

                                                                       To Me                                                                  Chapter 5: Bare 

                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                               Underneath my cloth  
                                                                              I'll show you I'm every  
                                                                                       Inch a man  
                                                                               Measure all that you  
                                                                                    Think you can  
                                                                                I'm more than what  
                                                                                    Meets the eye  
                                                                                  Flesh 'n' blood is  
                                                                                  Often a white lie  
                                                                                (Naked – Extreme)

Anysis was slouched on one of the lounge chairs with a book and a cup of coffee when a blackened card floated into her lap. 

"Your puny card was no match for me, woman."

She looked up in the direction that the statement had come from, and raised an eyebrow. 

"And I guess white just happens to be your colour."

Vegeta stopped mid-stride and looked down at his clothing. They were, to his dismay, white. _:Damn!:_

"You must have hit each other at the same time."

He looked back up at Anysis with a scowl on his face. She had the card in her hand and was shaking it. The black slowly wore off until she was left with a perfectly silver card again. When this was done, she rotated her wrist and the card disappeared. Her eyes flicked up to him again.

"We'd better get you cleaned up, Vegeta. I don't like the thought of you bleeding at the dinner table." She smiled at him. "Speaking of which, is there anything in particular that you'd like?"

Vegeta was a little surprised that she'd changed the subject so quickly. _:Why is she not gloating about her victory?: _ He just stared at her with a blank look on his face, lost in thought.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" She was on her feet in one fluid motion, concern marked on her features. "Should I call a healer?"

_:Why does she worry? There are a few questions I'd like to ask, once I get my hands on her. I don't care what that stupid card said. I will catch her.:_

Anysis walked up to the zoned out Saiyan and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Helloooooo?"

Vegeta snorted and folded his arms. "I'm tired woman, not brain-dead."

Her arm dropped and she opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Vegeta smirked. He looked like some evil sort of angel, all in white, covered in cuts, scrapes, and already forming bruises. She pointed a finger towards the bathroom and stated simply; "Shower. Now."

He turned and stalked off. 

"Oh, and Vegeta?" He stopped, but didn't turn. "Try not to pass out in there. I don't really have the desire to have to come in there to pick you up."

Even with his back to her, she could tell that he was smirking. She smiled.

"Why are you smirking? If I were you, I'd keep in mind the fact that those tiles can be mighty cold."

He snorted and stormed into the bathroom.

_:Heh. Heh. That got him.:_

+++++++++++++

Vegeta slammed the door to the bathroom shut, which, surprisingly, managed to stay firmly on its hinges. He stopped cold.

_:There wasn't a door there before.:_

He gazed around him. The once open bathing area was now completely closed in, with white tiles from floor to ceiling. The bench tops, basin and floor itself were black marble and all the fixtures were stainless steel. In the middle of the room was a large claw foot bathtub and in the corner was a huge shower. 

_:Looks like it is big enough  for two.: _

The room was breathtaking, but the objects that caught his eye the most were the towels hanging on the wall. One set was deep violet with a small silver flower in the corner, and was obviously the woman's, but the other set was achingly familiar. 

The towels were navy blue with a huge gold insignia in the middle. _:The Saiyan royal emblem.:_

"WOMAN!"

Anysis opened the door, her eyes firmly shut.

"You bellowed?"

"What is the meaning of this?" He poked a thumb in the direction of the offending item. 

"What is the meaning of what?" Her eyes stayed closed.

"Open your eyes and look."

"Ah…." She shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Are you decent?"

He scowled at her and folded his arms. "What does it matter?"

She blushed. "Well, when I stayed on Earth, I visited this continent called 'Europe', and I was invited to a 'nudist beach', and when I got there I, uh…" She blushed even more. "I… well, that is…"

"Spit it out woman!"

"TheyWereAllNakedAndTheyExpectedMeToTakeMyClothesOffAndTheMalesWereAllWatchingMeAndSomeOfThemWereALittleTooInterested…" She stopped to breathe. "So you may be comfortable with you being nude, but I'm not. At least," she half-smiled, "not on the first day."

He fought the urge to throw back his head and laugh, and so raised an eyebrow instead. _:Not on the first day?:_

"So… are you decent?"

"Yes."

She cracked open one eye as if to check that he was telling the truth and, upon seeing that he was indeed dressed, opened the other.

"Well, that's all you had to say in the first place." 

Anysis looked around her. "Wow, it turned out better than I expected." She let out a little squeal when she spotted the shower. She walked past Vegeta, who watched her with a mildly annoyed expression on his face, and cautiously stepped in to the massive cubicle. "This thing is huge! Two people could fit in here!" 

_:That's what I thought.:_

Her head poked out from behind the screen. "Not that I intend to have someone in here with me." She stopped for a moment and looked at the expression on his face. "So, what is unacceptable to you now?"

He grunted and jabbed a finger at the towels. Anysis stepped out of the cubicle and picked up one of the plush navy towels. Vegeta watched her as she studied the insignia carefully. 

"Is there something wrong with the design? I copied it from a picture…" Her expression was serious as she looked up at him. "I mean no dishonour." 

Again his eyebrow went skyward. _:Dishonour? Copied it from a picture?:_ "What do you mean by that?"

Her eyes widened as she realised what she had just said. She grinned nervously. "Oh, I don't even know half the time. Heh heh." 

She cleared her throat when he looked at her suspiciously. Anysis started to panic a little. _:You idiot! Just get the hell out of here before he starts asking too many questions.:_

With amazing speed, she scooted past him towards the door. "Time to get dinner on, you must be starving." _:That's right, distract him with food.:_  

The door quickly shut, leaving Vegeta with his arms folded and a frown on his face. _:What a strange woman.:_

Suddenly the door re-opened and she sheepishly stuck her head back in. 

"Sorry, forgot to give this back." 

She threw the towel at him, which he caught with ease. "Oh, and something for you to wear. No sitting around the dinner table naked for you!" She blushed as an image of Vegeta doing just that popped into her head. _:You're making it worse for yourself!:_  

Vegeta just smirked. She clicked her fingers and some clothes appeared on the bench top in front of him. 

"Enjoy!" 

With that, she shut the door again. Anysis sighed as she leant back against the bathroom door. "Well that was…" She stopped herself when she remembered how sensitive Saiyan hearing was and walked over to the kitchen. "I can't believe I let that slip! You focus so much on pleasing that man, Anysis, that you forget your tongue."

She flopped back down into the soft couch and smiled. "Lychee, he surely is his father's son."

                                                                         %%%%%%%%%%%%%%

                           'Who's Lychee?' you ask. You'll just have to read on. (and on and on… you get the point.)

                                                                                           To Me

                                                                                   Chapter 6: Before


	6. Before

I don't own DBZ. WAAAAHHH! But I DO own a Bulma figurine now, complete with three Dragonballs and a trading card. Unfortunately, the box says "Supreme Kai and Kibito" on it, so I'm not taking it out, in case it's rare. (And worth something!) Oh, and in my crazy universe, saiyan males have the names of vegetables, while females have the names of fruits. It might not be that obvious, 'cause some of them are in other languages, but trust me, they are. 

___ Translation from Sai-ahn (sEYE-arn), the saiyan language.

"Talking"  _:Thinking:_  ~Telepathic communication~

                                                                             %%%%%%%%%%%%

                                                                                         **To Me**

**                                                                                 Chapter 6: Before**

                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**                                                                         Just a few old memories   
                                                                      Slipped in through my door   
                                                                  Though I thought I had closed it   
                                                                                 So tightly before   
                                                                             I can't understand it   
                                                                    Why it should bother my mind   
                                                        For it all belongs to another place and time**

**                                                              (A few old memories – Dolly Parton)**

                                                                      %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A backwards glance…

It was only their third week on Vegetasei and already Anysis had gotten far more attention than she'd ever wanted. She grit her teeth. _:If it weren't for someone's brilliant idea, everything would be fine. _

Before her party had even set foot on the planet's ochre soil, the senior officers had decided that she should appear as a saiyan female, so that she did not exhaust herself with the upkeep of a saiyan male illusion. As she was neither an Air Elemental, who could manipulate their appearance by thought, nor an Earth Elemental, who could cast a spell over themselves, it was going to take a lot of power to make her look saiyan. More so for a saiyan male. Power that would attract the attention of a planet full of fighters eager to prove their strength. 

Unfortunately, even with a significantly suppressed ki, the power she needed to maintain her saiyan appearance was noticeably high for a true saiyan of her age and sex. So every unbonded male in her vicinity (and some of the bonded ones, much to the ire of their partners) was checking her out as a potential mate. They could tell she was single. There was no way to fake a bond. 

She shot a death glare at Kynan. Even while disguised as an Elite, he couldn't help but flinch under her gaze. Dark purple eyes bored into his and then flashed with annoyance as yet another hopeful suitor approached. His cocky smirk quickly faded when she turned those same oddly hued eyes on him. 

Kynan stopped himself from laughing. The only flaw in her illusion was her eye colour. No matter what she did, she could never make them appear black. You could only tell when you were up close, but with saiyans being saiyans, they were none too subtle about getting a good look at her. Apparently, it was a minus. 

Anysis growled a warning at the persistent suitor. The smirk was back on his face and he openly ogled her. 

_:Just surprised was he?:_

As usual, there were the ones who could look past that minor imperfection. The ones who thought that she would provide them with powerful offspring. They were a little more… vigorous… with their attempts to secure her as a mate. And they obviously disliked the fact that he was always with her.

Why don't you dump that loser you're with for a winner like me?

_:Huh. Even on Vegetasei I get this lame pick up line.:_

My brother might not take that comment too well. Anysis glared at the man. I suggest you follow your own advice and get lost.

The man sneered. I don't think you know who you're talking too, woman. No one turns down Mais¹, son of Lord Erbsen².

_:Uh oh.:_ Kynan felt her power soar as her anger flared. Everyone in the bar turned to look.

~Anysis, calm down. You're drawing attention to us.~

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He appeared to be sitting back with a half smile on his face, like he was enjoying the situation. Underneath the façade, however, was a different story. He was worried about what she might do to the poor annoying saiyan who pushed her too far. 

~What? More so than usual?~ Her mind voice was laced with sarcasm.

Mais didn't notice her momentary lack of concentration on him, but he did see the wicked grin curve onto her lips for a second, only to vanish into a thin line. 

She snorted. Then this will be a first for you. And as for who you are, I could care less. You aren't worth my time, boy, and I only waste my breath telling you such.

With the saiyan in front of her still reeling, and the fake one beside her totally stunned, she rose to her feet. I'll meet you back at our lodgings, Gemüse³. 

She phased over to the door, opened it, and strode out into the sunlight, leaving one very pissed off member of saiyan nobility and a room full of surprised and amused onlookers. Well, except for Kynan/Gemüse, who pretended not to care. ~What on Zenos are you thinking, Anysis? This guy looks like he's going to blow his top!~

A laugh in his head. ~I know. He's going to attack me and I'd rather be outside when he does.~

Mais turned and stormed out the door, after her. 

~Here he comes now.~

A sigh. ~Give him fair warning. I'm not in the mood.~

~Very well.~ 

To everyone else in the room, the saiyan known as Gemüse simply disappeared, leaving nothing but an empty glass and a slightly warm seat. He reappeared outside in front of the furious noble, folded his muscular arms and gave new meaning to the word 'smirk'. 

I suggest you rethink your position. Apfel˚ is not likely to be as verbal with her thoughts next time.

Mais bared sharp fangs that glistened in the light. He could already taste the upcoming fight. 

Out of my way, Elite, or I'll have you demoted to third class in a heartbeat.

Gemüse shrugged as he stepped aside. Very well. But I warned you.

The man snorted as he strode past. I need no warning.

He walked to the centre of the crossroads and stopped. _:Now, where is that wench?:_ He snapped on his compact scouter and pushed the 'scan' button. As he'd saved her particulars when he'd first found her, it would only be a matter of seconds for the device to locate her. Numbers and colours appeared on the small screen as he stood with his arms crossed, waiting.

The machine beeped a few times and then stopped. _:There she is. Hmm. A higher fighting power than it originally showed, but still not high enough to beat me.:_

His eyes narrowed and his lips curved into a wicked smirk as he removed the scouter and phased out. 

_:I'm coming to get you.:_

**********

In a clearing in the sparse Vegetasei forest Anysis/Apfel stood fuming. _:Blasted saiyan nobility. Thinks he can get whatever he wants.:_ Suddenly she froze. _:So he's ignored Kynan's warning. And he's coming…:_ She turned to the side and readied herself. _:…now.:_

Mais phased into the forest glen, expecting to surprise the insolent girl. The first thing that came into view was a pair of smouldering indigo eyes glaring at him over the sole of a boot. His grin disappeared as he quickly stepped back. _:She knew I was coming.:_

She slowly lowered her foot to the ground. Save yourself some pride and walk away now. Her voice was full of warning. 

But he just brushed it aside. And why would I do that, girl?

Anysis grit her teeth. She hated being referred to as a gender. We have an audience and I don't think you'll want anyone seeing you getting your ass kicked by a girl.

At that, Mais burst out laughing. Stupid fool. You're only deluding yourself if you think you're going to beat me.

She frowned and looked over to a clump of trees on her far left. He phased over in front of her. Don't even think of running.

The frown disappeared and a smile crossed her lips. Never entered my mind. I was just looking for a place to hang my cloak. Anysis reached up to the brooch at her throat and unclasped it, catching the heavy cloak as it slid off her shoulders. She walked around the still fuming noble and over to the tree. Hanging the cloak on one of the lower branches, she paused. "Kynan…" She whispered. 

"Yes, I know." A masculine voice whispered from behind the tree. "There's a huge power coming from the shadows on the other side of this clearing, almost opposite us. I don't like this. Be careful."

She nodded her head slightly and paced back over to Mais. He seemed more interested in what she had been concealing under the cloak than in fighting at the present. 

_:Where have I seen that outfit before?: _

Apfel was dressed totally in black, her loose pants and figure-hugging vest allowed for freedom of movement, while flat soft boots made for a quiet step. His attention was drawn to the tri-coloured band around her upper arm and the meaning it held. 

_:Red for blood, Gold for spirit, and White for life.:_ His eyes widened and he whispered a name he never thought he'd have use for. 

Enkvas. 

Glancing back at the colour of her cloak, his worst fears were realised. _:Green.:_ His eyes flicked up to her face. _:Master Level.:_

Suddenly a young man appeared near them, followed by two more dressed in armour. The stranger folded his arms. 

What is an Enkvas doing in G'dia?

The newcomer's reddish-brown hair resembled a flame on top of his head, and ink black eyes watched her from a finely chisled face. Broad shoulders, that whittled down to a small waist, were accentuated by a long red and grey cape, while navy fabric was stretched taut over the bulging muscles of his chest and legs.

The saiyan she had obtained their language from knew of this man. 

He was Vegeta; Prince of all saiyans.

¹ Mais (pronounced mighss) is German for Corn

² Erbsen (pronounced ehrpsern) is German for Peas 

³ Gemüse (pronounced gehmewzer) is German for Vegetables

˚ Apfel (pronounced ahpferl) is German for Apple

Hee Hee. I crack myself up!☺ And you learn something old every day.

                                                                      %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

     Huh? Vegeta all grown up and on Vegetasei? What the? Just remember that this is a flashback folks, and it'll make sense.

                                                As for what happens next… check out the next exciting episode:

                                                                                           To Me

                                                                                  Chapter 7: Habitat


	7. Habitat

Hollllyyyy Mackeral! How long has it been since I last updated? Bad, bad, Indi. (Smacks self on back of hand.) Talk about your bad case of writer's block. I must have written something like ten chapters for later on in the story, but I can't write one stinking bridging chapter to join them all! Yeesh! 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

To Me

Ch 7: Habitat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think I ought to go to bed  
It's getting dark inside my head  
I've been working now, all night long,  
Trying to find that impossible song.  
I think I ought to go to bed, and call it a day.

(I'm So Tired – Kevin Ayers)

Anysis was snapped back to the present by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She rose off the couch and turned, but as soon as she set eyes on the man before her, she almost had to sit back down. She gasped. _:Why did I choose these clothes for him?:_

Vegeta was dressed in long, loose black pants and a sleeveless red gi top with a line of white symbols down the right hand side. He stood in his trademark arms-crossed-smirk-on-face pose. His father had worn the same outfit on the day she had left. It was the last time she saw him alive.

_:Vegeta…:_

"What is it woman? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_:For a moment there, I did.:_

She smiled meekly. "My foot's fallen asleep and I just got a rush of pins'n'needles." She hoped that he believed her weak attempt at a lie. 

He glanced down at the sofa and back up at her. 

"Whatever." Vegeta turned and stalked over to the kitchen area.

Anysis looked down and was surprised to find her white-knuckled hand holding onto the chair's arm as if her life depended on it. 

"Where's my dinner?"

Her head snapped up. "Huh?"

"My food. Where is it?"

"Oh."

She strode into the kitchen, forgetting to feign a slight limp, which she was sure Vegeta noticed though he said nothing about it, and sat down at an empty table.

"You never told me what you wanted, so tonight it's random." Anysis held up an open hand. "Pick a number from one to five."

"Ugh. These games again."

She glared at him.

"One."

_:Typical.:_

She folded her thumb into her palm and back out again, causing a small purple bubble of light to form. It hovered over to the centre of the table and then burst, leaving the table laden with dishes of steaming food.

"Roast beef with vegetables and all the trimmings of course."

Vegeta's eyes bulged and he practically drooled as the mouth-watering feast before him assaulted his senses. A place was set for him opposite the woman with pristine white crockery and sparkling silver utensils just begging to be used. He grinned.

_:I could get used to this.: _

"Well, dig in."

She didn't have to tell him twice. By the time she finished her plate, Vegeta had gone through four and was on his fifth. Anysis wasn't surprised. _:Ah, Saiyans and the bottomless pits they call stomachs.:_ She leant her head in her hand and watched him eat, a sense of nostalgia enveloping her. _:So familiar.:_

Upon sensing that he had an audience, Vegeta froze mid-shovel and looked up at her.

Anysis smiled. "I can't believe someone can eat so fast and yet be so… particular. I don't think you've dropped a crumb, but I suppose it is expected of you…"

He said nothing but continued clearing his plate. A few moments later, he leant back from the table, finally satisfied.  Anysis quirked an eyebrow. 

"I hope you have some room left for dessert."

"Dessert?" _:Oh yes. That human ritual of a sweet meal after dinner.:_

"Yeah. Only a simple one this time." She clicked her fingers and the table was re-laid, this time with a single bowl in front of each of them and a jug full of some creamy yellow liquid.

"This is 'Cenamor Foeht Srewolf' or, 'Heart of the Flower'. It's a delicacy, and my favourite."

Vegeta looked down at his bowl. The golden cake-thing was shaped like a flower and smelt a bit like one too. He seriously wondered if he would be able to stomach it.

"It's a type of pudding-cake made from various nut meals and berries, with a liquid centre of Hiath flower syrup. In the pitcher is a type of savoury custard that will cut down the sweetness of the cake. I know you don't like anything overly sweet."

He frowned. It unnerved him to know that she knew such things about him. _:Where did she get her information? What is her source?:_

They ate in silence, Vegeta slyly watching the woman as she obviously enjoyed her dessert. He rather liked it himself, but drowned in the custard. The table was again cleared and she rose from her chair grinning.

"Now for the fun part. Showing you around this place."

"I've already seen it."

His tone did not discourage her. "Just like you 'saw' the bathroom?"

He snorted.

"Firstly, the kitchen. You don't need to concern yourself with the fridge and pantry. I'll take care of it. Oh, that reminds me." She reached into the top pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small object. "Here, this is for you." 

She tossed it to him and he caught it effortlessly. It was a ring made of white stone that was engraved with his name followed by some characters he assumed was from the woman's language. 

"Put it on."

He looked up at her. "Are you insane? I get a ring from a strange woman and she expects me to wear it? How do I know that it's not part of your mating ritual? Or part of some plot to trap me into marrying you?"

Anysis' eyes widened from the shock of what Vegeta had just implied and then she threw back her head and laughed. 

"Oh Vegeta, while I am of age and you are a fine suitor, I just don't think it would be appropriate for us to do either of the deeds you just mentioned." She laughed again. "Besides, you would know for sure if I attempted them."

She was sure Vegeta's cheeks took on a pale pink tint at her last comment, but aside from a slightly raised eyebrow, he made no response.

"Well fine." She folded her arms and pouted. "I guess you don't want a little bit of my power for your own."

His eyes narrowed. _:Power? Her power?:_

"How about the ability to make your own food whenever you like, whatever you like? Or even new clothes for training? Something to entertain yourself? Only small things mind you, like a book or game…" She trailed off when his expression didn't change. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth in frustration. _:Stubborn little…:_

The low growling sound that emanated from her throat got his attention though. He shivered as he desperately tried not to answer her with a call of his own; absolutely certain that his expression was one of pure lust. 

Suddenly blood red eyes were looking at him from her ferally grinning face. _~Keep making her mad, my forcible one, and I can come out to play. I will answer your call…~_ Her voice chuckled in his mind, and then was gone as her eyes became blue once again. 

_:What is she?:_

"Uh, are you okay Vegeta? You look a bit pale… maybe you should have a lie down."

His slightly shocked expression turned into one of mild disgust.

"Don't coddle me, woman. I know my limits. I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Forgive me for caring."

"Hmph."

"Are you going to put the ring on, or not?"

He stared at her.

"Well, when you're starving and I'm not around to make you anything, you'll only have yourself to blame." Anysis sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Making this place bearable has left me drained." She stepped around the table and headed towards the bathroom. "A nice long soak and a good rest are what I need." She said, more to herself than to him. Her voice floated over from the other side of the living area. "Hold on to the ring, Vegeta. You may use it yet. And show yourself around. I give up."

With that, the bathroom closed with an audible click.

Vegeta smirked. _:I win this round. But how to get her back for the 'cold tiles' comment?:_ An evil smile crept onto his face as he calculated his revenge. _:Walk in on her. Perfect.:_

He sat staring at the kitchen to give her time to well and truly let her guard down. Like the bathroom, all the fittings were now stainless steel, while the bench tops were a glassy blue. He decided that he didn't mind what he had seen so far. _:At least it's not pink.:_

Figuring it was time, he stood and headed towards the bathroom, taking note of the new additions along the way. The couches were oversized and soft-looking with navy blue upholstery and cream cushions, while the coffee table in between was made of a beautifully carved slab of hardwood. Her strange box stood as a centrepiece. Again the desire to touch it washed over him.

_:She'd never know.:_ But if she did, it would spoil his perfect plan for revenge. _:There'll be other opportunities.: _

There were two rooms in front of him. The one on the left, he knew to be bathroom, but the other was completely new to him. As he got closer, he noticed the giant flower carved into the wooden door. _:Must be the woman's room.:_ He was outside the bathroom door now, and he could hear the sound of water as she moved around. _:Perfect.:_

He swung the door open and strode into the room, a smirk on his face. He was greeted with silence. No screams, no gasping. In fact, he couldn't even see the woman. The smirk disappeared. _:What the…?:_

Vegeta could sense her ki in the bath in front of him, but couldn't see her under the mass of bubbles. _:Must be underwater.:_ He crossed his arms and stood over the bath, careful not to cast a shadow over the water, thus alerting her to his presence. _:She'll have to come up for air sometime, and then…:_

His smirk was fading after standing still for over 5 minutes. Her ki was strong, so she wasn't unconscious. _:Can she breathe underwater?:_

An arm burst out from the bubbles, causing Vegeta to almost jump out of his skin. It was swiftly followed by another, then a head and shoulders, all apparently made of water. The form kept rising from the tub until it stood on top the water. He could tell it was female due to the curves and build, but apart from that, it had no clear outline or features.

She put her right hand palm down in front of her and sword rose from the bath, also made of water. When the sword was in her hand, she turned and looked at Vegeta, apparently noticing him for the first time. She lifted her left arm and made a fist, then opened it. A bubble floated out of her palm and over to Vegeta. Peering into the bubble, he could see some writing. 

=Vegeta, so not a good time.= 

"On the contrary, I think it's a perfect opportunity to explain some of my own 'rules'."

The bubble burst and another floated over to take its place. =No, really. Get out.=

He smirked. "Make me."

She formed another bubble and was about to release it when the room suddenly got incredibly cold. It burst in her hand as she turned to face the far wall, on Vegeta's left. A strange white mist began to form before her and took on the shape of a male, also with a sword.  A bright silver cord formed between them, attached to each figure's midsection. At its appearance, the woman swung her blade at the cord, aiming to sever it. The male blocked her and continued to protect the cord as she tried to attack it. 

Vegeta was fixed to the spot. He couldn't look away as they battled each other, the water and the mist wraith. 

_:What is going on here?:_

With each of her failed attempts, the male moved closer, forcing her to step back until she was at the edge of the bathwater. The woman was trapped. With nowhere left to go, she lowered her sword and the male moved closer again. Only slightly more than arm's length from her, he reached up to touch her 'face'. As his hand travelled toward her, she raised her sword once again.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. _:His guard is not down. What is she doing?: _He watched in disbelief as the woman turned the sword on herself. In an act of desperation, she drove the blade through her own midsection, thus severing the cord from its source. The man was flung back across the room and disappeared into nothingness, while the woman became ice and shattered into a million pieces. 

The scream that followed brought him to his knees.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay, so you're thinking 'what the heck is going on in this story?'. Well, Anysis has got some 'splaining to do that should answer some (not all, that would ruin the mystery) of your questions. In the next chapter:

To Me Chapter 8: Unfold 


	8. Unfold

Woohoo! I squeezed another chappie around that huge writer's block in my head! Some revelations included. Feel free to review. Ta!

%%%%%%%%%%

To Me

Chapter 8: Unfold

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My hands are high  
And I'm holding out, holding up   
Because I figure that I just might make it  
And I'm waking empty but seldom sleeping  
And the words repeat breathing histories into stories untold  
And I unfold  
(Unfold - James Mraz)

Anysis stood over the kneeling Saiyan, his hands clasped over his ears, his face screwed up in agony.

_:I'm here less than a day and I've already caused you pain. But you didn't listen…:_

She used a little of her reserve power to form clothes for herself, becoming unsteady on her feet as her vision dimmed. "Vegeta…" She managed to croak out before her world started to spin. "I think I need to lie down." 'Having a lie down' was her grandmother's answer for every ill. _:I suppose it is still a pretty good idea.: _She stumbled past him through the doorway, not sure if he heard her and not really caring. About half way to her bed, her vision blurred and then blacked out completely and her head felt fuzzy. Anysis half smiled. _:That'd be right.:_

+++++++

Vegeta reached out with one hand, the other still clutching an injured ear. He was about the grab the woman and demand an explanation when she fell to the floor like a rag doll. He stood staring at her crumpled form for a while, debating whether or not to just leave her there when he heard a small sigh. 

"The attacks are becoming more and more frequent. And she was drained after the trip here and all the changes she made." There was another sigh. "Thank the Goddess she was in the water at the time, or we'd have lost her."

Vegeta slowly turned to his left and found himself looking at a tiny woman, approximately the size of his hand. She had silver skin, sky blue hair and black eyes and wore a tiny pair of jeans with a pink shirt. The floating pixie turned to look at him. 

"And at least he didn't see you." 

He stared at her blankly. _:Has the universe gone mad?:_ His ears ached and his head throbbed and now he was imagining things. All because of the woman. _:I'm going to get an explanation out of her…:_ He grit his teeth as a wave of dizziness washed over him. _: …after some rest.:_ He went to walk around her unconscious body when the pixie flew in front of him. 

"Aren't you going to pick her up?"

"No." 

She frowned. "A Prince you may be, but princely you are not."

"Whatever." He swatted her away, but his hand went through her. _:Just in my imagination. Agh, my head…:_

"Are you usually this rude, or does it get worse?" She folded her arms. "Hardly the behaviour for a member of royalty."

"And who are you to be such an authority on royal behaviour?"

The pixie smirked. "I am Elra, Anysis' computer."

Well, now he'd heard it all. And why was he talking to an imaginary creature again? He glanced over at the woman again. _:I'm definitely getting an explanation.:_

+++++++++

The first thing she saw when she came to was a giant shadow looming over her. After the initial shock, she realised it was just the back of the couch. It was then she got the second shock of her life – she was on the couch. _:How did that happen?:_

Everything hurt as she moved to sit upright and she groaned as she put her head on her knees. 

"Elra?"

"Yes, Anysis?"

"How… how long have I been out?"

There was a moment of silence before she received a reply.

"I calculate approximately 2 days, 8 hours and 36 minutes."

"2 days?!"

"And 8 hours 36 minutes, yes."

She groaned again. "No wonder I feel like I was hit by a train." Staring at her feet, she considered her next question. "How is Vegeta?"

"You can ask him yourself." A deep voice cut in. 

"Vegeta?" Anysis pushed herself upright and sank back into the couch, eyeing the Saiyan wearily. 

He frowned at her and folded his arms. "You look like crap."

"Thanks. I feel a lot worse." She smiled. "Well, how's my roomie?"

"Hn. Satisfactory."

"Anything interesting happen?"

He snorted. "No."

"Oh, well." Her smile faded and she stared at the floor again. "You're not going to let this little incident slide, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question and she received no reply.

"I didn't think so." Coughing a little she stood, wincing from the pain. "Oh, that hurts." She shuffled slowly towards the kitchen, under Vegeta's critical gaze.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You think me weak don't you?"

He smirked. "Like an old crone."

"Yeah, well if you'd just…" She stopped and frowned. Her head had started spinning again. Unconsciously, she had reached out and grabbed hold of the nearest sturdy object to keep herself from falling over. That object was a very sturdy Saiyan Prince. 

Anysis absently looked at her small hand encircling Vegeta's arm and then smiled awkwardly up at him. 

"Like warm steel."

His eyes narrowed at her comment, unsure of her motives. Her face became warm and she knew her cheeks had gone a particularly unflattering shade of red. _:I can't believe I said that out aloud! Water… I need water.:_ She continued on to the kitchen, letting her hand slip from his arm with no further comment. Reaching her goal, she grabbed a tall glass and filled it with water. In it's reflection, she saw Vegeta move to stand a couple of feet behind her. 

"Well, now is as good a time as any." She turned around and leant back against the sink. I am an Aminta, from the planet Minaan."

"Never heard of it."

"It's surprisingly hard to get to from here." She smiled wistfully. "Anyway, water is my element, allowing me to manipulate it and its various forms. It also means that I'm revived by water so… bottoms up." She raised her glass and promptly poured it over her head. 

"What are you doing?" Vegeta bellowed as he stepped back to avoid getting wet.

"Reviving myself." At that, the water started to glow with a blue light and she closed her eyes to revel in the feeling. "Mmmm, that's good." The water disappeared, leaving her perfectly dry. Her eyes reopened, now with a healthier spark in them.

"A few more of those and I'll be right again. Of course, I'd usually do this in the shower, but I doubt you would have given me any privacy."

When he just folded his arms in response, she shrugged and turned to fill the glass again. Her hand became unsteady as the events that led to her current condition rushed, with vivid clarity, back through her mind. _:Soon, this will all end. One way… or another.:_

Anysis felt her strength returning with each glassful, the water's energy slowly refilling her depleted reserves. Satisfied with the small amount of energy she had for the moment, she turned to deal with a silent and abnormally patient Vegeta. He was leaning back against the kitchen table, arms folded as usual, with a determined look on his face. 

"What you witnessed in the bathroom was…" She sighed, her eyes falling to the floor. "… An act of desperation."

"Explain."

"Well, firstly you have to know that I'm not the norm where I'm from." She pushed off from the kitchen bench and walked over to the table. Pulling out a chair, she continued. "Others have the same powers that I do, – the manipulation of water and making things – but I have some abilities that make me somewhat… unique."

Seated, she stared at her hands resting limply on the tabletop. Hands that sometimes felt alien to her.

"Most people from my home are scared of me. A few want me dead. They're all happy that I'm nowhere near them." She laughed bitterly. _:They know that, from here I can't kill them all.:_

Anysis lifted her gaze to the Saiyan who was looking at her from over his shoulder. 

"Let's just say there was an 'incident' and leave it at that."

He stared at her a moment longer before resuming his forward outlook.

"And the mist wraith?"

She winced. "Dinand. He's the exception." Her hands became fists as she looked back down at them. Anger filled her voice. "He wants me in a cage, shackled to him for the rest of my life, my powers at the ready to grant his every whim." She was shaking with rage. "I'll never let that happen! "I'll…"

++++++++++++

Cut off in mid-sentence, the room was eerily silent. Vegeta turned to see why the woman had stopped her diatribe and was surprised to discover a pair of red eyes staring back at him. A half-smile formed on her lips.

"It will never happen. Not while there's breath in this body." She leant her chin on her left hand. "Poor Anysis, she's chosen her champion poorly and without need. I'll handle the necessary evils." She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I always do." Then the smile was gone. "So don't you go sticking your nose into my concerns, forcible one, or you may not like the consequences."

Suddenly, she gasped and her eyes became blue again.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

Instead of answering her, he asked a question of his own. 

"What do you mean by 'champion'?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

What does she mean? Ooohhh, some plot development coming up in the next episode:

To Me

Chapter 9: Rain


	9. Rain

This is one of those chapters that I wrote ages ago and then had a bastard of a time trying to link it into the story line. Well, here it is, a masterpiece if I do say so myself! (Okay, maybe not that good, but hey, I try!)

To Me Chapter 9: Rain 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
(One Last Breath – Creed)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rain. 

Nothing but rain for the past week. It echoed her feelings perfectly. Sometimes there was thunder, sometimes there was hail, but it never stopped raining. Not while she was crying. 

An elderly man stood on a covered balcony. He surveyed the land before him; the rivers running dangerously high, the waterlogged and beaten crops slowly dying. 

"She does this to the weather, you know." 

With a sigh, the ageing man turned to face his advisor. "I know. But she can't cry forever, can she?"

The man looked shocked. "Your Highness, the people will starve if all the crops are ruined. The riverbanks are almost at flood levels. Something needs to be done."

King Bolan slowly walked over to his throne and, when seated, rested his chin in his hand. 

"And what do you suppose we should do?"

"The council has agreed that the best option would be for her to become a member of the research team, as a diplomat of sorts. The Princess is well schooled in these areas. She really is the ideal candidate."

The King studied his advisor's face as he spoke. The man's great age was only barely hinted at by the flecks of silver in his otherwise dark hair. His burgundy eyes seemed wearied, a testament to all of the places and things he had experienced. 

_:A man who has seen a thousand lifetimes.:_

A few well-placed lines creased his otherwise flawless skin, and only added to his character. He was a man the king could trust undoubtably, a man who thought only of the people.

Bolan sighed again, his own age and heartache weighing him down. "What should I do Ledgard? She's just lost her fiancée, and you want me to send her away?"

"But Your Highness, you must do something before…"

The King raised his hand to silence the man. "Yes. Instruct her maids to pack her belongings. She will leave with you tomorrow." He waved his advisor away and watched as he strode purposefully to the door, when an idea hit him. "Wait. Send Kynan as well. He will guard her with his life. I do want her safe."

"Yes, Your Highness. It will be done at once." 

When Ledgard had disappeared down the hall, the elderly king slowly walked back to the window and watched the ever-falling rain once again. Sad cobalt eyes reflected back at him in the glass and he watched a tear escape them. 

"I'm sorry Anysis. I'm so sorry."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

All in one moment. Utter despair crashes down upon me. Utter loneliness. I feel so much pain, so much sadness. I feel as thought I've lost everything. 

The sky understands my pain. She weeps for me as though it was her true love that she lost, and not mine. He was stolen from me. I was cheated of my happiness, of my love. 

Crushing despair. 

Food has become bland and tasteless. I don't even want it anymore. It never held much comfort for me anyway. 

Every day is just another heartache, like waking up to find him gone, again and again. It hurts so much. 

I feel so alone. Surrounded, and yet alone.

My dreams are no better. He's there. He's always there. And I watch him die. Over and over. I feel the life leaving his body and I scream out his name to the heavens. **Phelan!**

To my surprise, more tears stream down my cheeks. I didn't think that I had any left. My eyes are red and swollen, my skin raw from rubbing at it, comforting myself. My hair is a mess, I'm wearing something black and baggy, but I don't care what I look like anymore. I only wanted to look good for him. 

I had never known true, unbridled passion; complete and encompassing love until I met him. He made my heart soar whenever he walked into the room or said my name. Especially when he said my name. My name is my key. He knew that only too well.

The other knew that too. The other knew what I wanted, and it wasn't him. Dinand. The cause of my pain. The reason for the tears and the heartache. He killed my Heart. Because I didn't love him, he took the only one I did. His own brother. 

"Why?" I breathe to the darkness. I receive no reply but the flash of lightning outside and the loud rumble of thunder. For an instant the entire room is lit up in an eerie white light and I see the murderer's face before me. I gather my power and release a bolt of lightening of my own, intended to kill. But he's gone. Only in my mind. The lightening is caught in the shield I have created around myself, causing a flicker of purple light, but nothing else. 

I close my eyes and I can feel Phelan's arms around me. The arms that offered protection and understanding, the ones he promised would hold me forever. 

"Damn you Dinand! Why have you done this to me?!" I scream and slam my fists onto the bed. 

A sudden crack of thunder makes me jump and the window is flung open, shattering it and letting the pelting rain in. I walk barefoot to the opening, not worrying about the glass. The sheild protects my delicate feet. Looking out for the first time at the destruction, I am sickened. 

_:I did this. I'm killing my own people. And I can't stop it.: _

A shudder rips through me. I can't stop shaking. I look down at the ground far below me, broken trees littering the once beautifully sculpted lawn. _:Maybe I can. If I…: _

My hand grips the window ledge, ready to lift my weight up and over the edge. I pause, feeling the rain on my face. _:I'll be with you soon, Phelan. We'll be free together.:_ I haul my trembling body up onto the ledge and stand there for a moment, sending out my last spoken message. 

"I'm sorry, Papa. I'm so sorry."

%%%%%%%%%

A little more background on our story's heroine, to help you understand where she's coming from. For a bit more, check out the next installment:

To Me

Chapter 10: Subject


	10. Subject

OMG! How long has it been? Toooo long, I'd say. Please forgive me! 

"Talking" _:Thinking:_  *BEGGING!* hehe

%%%%%%%%%

To Me Chapter 10: Subject 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And it's good that I'm not angry   
I just need to get over   
I'm not angry   
It's dragging me under   
I'm not angry  
I'm not angry it's never been enough   
It gets inside and it tears you up   
I'm not angry but I've never been above it   
You see through me don't you."

**(Angry – Matchbox Twenty)**

"Champion? I don't…"

Vegeta cut her off. The red-eyed one said you had chosen your champion poorly. Don't even think of lying to me." He grit his teeth. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear her response. If it was meant the way he thought it was… well, he wasn't going to concern himself with the woman's affairs. Anysis glanced worriedly at the door of her meditation room and then back at him.

"You'd never make it."

"I might." She sighed, looking defeated. "Didand has something of mine and I need it back. It's what has caused the 'imbalance' you have witnessed and…" Her eyes fell to the floor. "It leaves me unable to fight him. Well, it's supposed to, anyway." The woman sighed again. 

Vegeta was becoming frustrated. "What does that mean? And what does that have to do with me?"

Anysis looked up at him with a serious face. "If any of my kind hurt him, I feel his pain. If I hurt him, I feel his pain twofold. This doesn't apply to other species, so if I were to find a champion to fight for me, I might have a chance to defeat him."

"And?"

"And, well, it seems that some facet of me would like you to be that champion."

While part of him respected the courage it must have taken to admit such a thing, the greater part of him was wondering about the possible perks of taking on the role.

"What would I get out of it?" He sounded mildly curious, but rather blasé.

If she was surprised by his interest, she hid it well.

"You'll get nothing. I don't intend on being anywhere near here when the time comes. I'm not risking your life – or anyone else's – for my own." 

Speaking softly to herself, she rose to her feet. She must have forgotten about the sensitivity of his ears because he heard every word. "No. I won't kill anyone else."

Vegeta was stunned. _:Won't risk my life? Won't kill anyone else? Who is she?:_

There were too many unanswered questions in his mind for his liking. He growled. "Where do you think you're going, woman?"

Anysis glared at him, clearly annoyed at his choice of tone. "I'm going to fully recuperate before I pass out again."

His eyes narrowed. "You're going to answer all of my questions, and you're going to answer them RIGHT NOW."

"No." Her voice was like ice. He could swear the room just got colder. "This discussion is over."

The vein in Vegeta's forehead bulged out and his ki began to soar along with his anger, while his voice remained eerily calm.

"No-one takes that tone with me and lives."

She snorted. "I won't be the last."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Anysis shook her head dismissively. "It doesn't matter."

"You…" He raised his hand to strike her.

"Don't."

Vegeta smirked as he breathed in a familiar scent. "You're afraid of me. I can smell it."

She looked at him strangely for a moment, before turning her back to him and proceeding to walk away. "I am afraid of hurting you. I am afraid that I'll run out of time before I achieve what I came here to do, and I am afraid that Didand will succeed in his plans. But no, I'm not afraid of you." 

Her words hurt where he was sure they were supposed to – his pride. Screaming with rage, he phased over in front of the retreating woman, murderous intent clearly written in his features.

She did not seem surprised.

"You just don't listen, do you Vegeta?"

His blood boiled. _:She has the nerve to scold me! The Prince of all Saiyans!:_

"I don't have the time or the energy to argue with you. Step aside."

_:Does she think she's getting away so easily?:_

"I'll only ask once."

"No." He spat through gritted teeth.

"Fine."

With an irritated look on her face, she raised her right hand and pointed a finger at him. Then, with a flick of her wrist, he was thrown into the whiteness by some unknown force. Skidding to a stop far from the living quarters, he raised his head in time to hear her door slam shut. Vegeta was on his feet and outside her room in a heartbeat. 

"You can't run from me, woman!" He bellowed through the door. "Do you really think this flimsy piece of wood is going to stop me?!"

"Actually, yes."

The Prince's head whipped around to glare daggers at the speaker. The pixie computer frowned at his expression and crossed her tiny arms.

"Anysis sent me to warn you about trying to open said 'flimsy piece of wood'. But I don't know why she bothered. You're going to try anyway. It's the only way you'll learn."

In reply, there was a brilliant flash of light as Vegeta's ki exploded around his body. 

Elra shrugged. "Have a nice unconsciousness, Vegeta." She disappeared, leaving him to his endeavour. 

He turned back to the door with only one thought on his mind – giving the woman a reason to fear him. Swinging a powered up fist, he smirked_. :This is going to be fun.:_

His hand inches from the door, time stopped. Darkness filled his vision, and he thought no more.

+++++++++++++++++++ 

_"…remember when this was my life…"°_

Vegeta was annoyed. He'd dealt with stupid and irritating people all day and his patience was wearing extremely thin. This was not a good time to cross him. 

_:Now I know why I'm not a people person.:_

The urge to kill something rang through his veins and beat mercilessly at his waning hold on his self control. His hands made fists at his side as he fought to remain stoic. 

_:This would be intolerable if they weren't grovelling at my feet.:_

Vegeta and his men had landed here to check the progress of  weapons being constructed for Frieza. The pitiful planet was full of equally pitiful inhabitants, who rubbed Vegeta the wrong way. They were blue-skinned, the females being a considerably lighter shade than the males, with pure white hair and sapphire coloured eyes. All of them were fairly slender and moved with an innate sense of grace, like they were flowing around him. There were great minds among them, but he had not met a single one with a high level of intelligence yet. This just served to irritate him more.

He grit his teeth as a hooded figure headed his way. The slight structure and pale blue colouring marked it as a female, but it walked towards him with the purpose and surety of a male. Vegeta frowned. She didn't fear him.

The man at his side, obviously a nobleman used to being in complete control, feared for his life. Vegeta could smell it, and it thrilled him. 

"Lord Vegeta, this is Denia. She will be your serving girl for the duration of your stay." 

The girl curtsied as one accustomed to doing so and stood with her head bowed, waiting. 

"Why does she not show her face?" Vegeta's eyes never left her as he spoke to the man next to him. 

"She has an… irregularity, Lord Vegeta. She keeps her face covered so as not to offend anyone."

He turned and glared at the man.

"You have given me a faulty servant?"

The man flinched. "No, no, my Lord. Denia may be…" He trailed off as he looked up at the girl and then back at Vegeta. "But she is our best serving girl. She can be replaced, if you wish."

He thought about this as he watched the girl. She had never moved, never flinched as they talked about her as thought she wasn't present. He was mildly impressed with her restraint. _:She will be interesting.:_

The man mistakenly took his silence as affirmation. "Denia, you are dismissed. Please send Clarindi as your replacement."

She curtsied again and turned to leave, but Vegeta's pride would not allow him to have less that the best. 

"You had better keep in mind your health when you next try to think for me." He rose from his chair and glowered at the terrified man next to him. "I won't be nearly as lenient."

With that, the man fainted, drawing frightened gasps from the crowd. Vegeta looked down at him and sneered. _:Disgusting.:_

He turned to leave when he saw the girl standing with her back to him, waiting. Again, she didn't move. She didn't rush to the fallen nobleman's side. She just waited. 

He walked up so that he stood behind her, a little on her left. She turned her head slightly and spoke with a low, clear voice. "Your chambers are ready, should you wish to retire to them before the feast, my Lord."

"Very well."

She nodded her head slightly and strode out of the hall, Vegeta close behind her. The crowd parted for them but, it occurred to Vegeta, it seemed to be to avoid being near the girl, than to make way for himself. He frowned again. _:What is she?:_

He stared at her back as they walked through the maze of hallways that was the palace. With every step he took, he grew more determined to unmask this strange girl and discover the truth about her so called 'irregularity'. He smirked. _:This planet may be more entertaining than I thought.:_

The girl stopped in front of a large ornately carved door with a strange symbol in it. She motioned to it. 

"Our symbol for 'Tyn', meaning 'honour'. Should you need direction, or to send someone other than myself to fetch something, just name the symbol."

He nodded in understanding. _:A room called honour. Fascinating.:_

She produced a small key from her cloak and opened the door, holding it so that Vegeta could step inside. The furnishings and interior of the room were elegant but simple. There was a large bed on his left, an open fireplace on his right, and beyond this room was a private bathing area. He heard the door shut behind him as girl moved to tend the fire.

"I have the only key to this room, so only I will have access to it, should you keep it locked at all times." She replaced the poker onto its hook and turned to face him. "Is everything acceptable to you, my Lord?"

"Almost everything." He strode up to her and folded his arms. "Remove your hood."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, which served only to interest Vegeta further. _:I have to know.:_

"Well?"

When she finally pushed back the hood of her cloak, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. She wasn't hideous or deformed, in fact, she was very plain looking. She had the pale blue skin, small nose and full pink lips of her species, and her long snowy hair was loose with a small leather braid on one side.

"I can't see anything abnormal. What's so different about you?"

He reached up and lifted her chin. As soon as he touched her, the eyes she had kept firmly on the ground flew upwards and he realised what she had been hiding. Instead of a deep sapphire colour, like the rest of her race, her eyes were bright purple.

Purple.

Vegeta's eyes flicked open and he frowned. _:The woman has the same eyes as the girl in my dream. Could they be one and the same? But that would mean…:_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

What?! 'It would mean' what?! Find out in the next - long anticipated - installment of:

**To Me**

Chapter 11: Push 

_° 'A Life Of My Own – 3 Doors Down'_


End file.
